Rusty No. 5
Rusty No. 5 is a YouTube Channel that makes Thomas Wooden Railway videos. He is part of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He currently has 126 subscribers. History Rusty No. 5 joined YouTube on March 5th, 2016. He loved Thomas The Tank Engine. In 2013, he discovered YouTube. He also discovered members of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community, like ThomasWoodenRailway, Percyno6, MrMPS MrMPS2002 at the time, Oliver Duck, and more. He liked YouTube so much, he wanted to make a YouTube channel. But it took a long time before that wish came true, but of course, it came true. In 2016, he created a YouTube channel. Rusty No. 5 was born. He was happy with how the channel turned out. In early 2017, LMS Arthur (called The Cranky Crane at the time) made a video telling people to subscribe to Rusty No. 5, which gained him about 50 subscribers. Despite he made friends on YouTube in late 2016, he wasn't well known until 2017. Series Rusty No. 5's first ever video was an update of his series, "Thomas Wooden Tales" Rusty No. 5 said that there would be suggested titles in Season 1, but later he changed his mind, so there never were suggested titles in Season 1. After Season 1, he made his first movie, "A Tale of Two Twins" The movie was about Diesel 10 making Bill and Ben disappear, and Thomas must go on a mission to find them. After that, the series went on a hiatus, and returned with the episode, "Hiro at the SteamWorks". Season 2 had officially began. When Season 2 was over, there was a movie called "The Diesel Team" The movie was about Diesel 10 creating an army of Diesels to destroy Sodor. After that there will be a Season 3, and the episodes are Trophies of Vinnie, New Express Puller, Stairs to Repair, and you can find the rest of the titles on the about section of his Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Thomas Wooden Tales page. He also has a series called "The Adventures of Phillip The Diesel". He also has two vlog series which are, The Rusty No Show, and Rusty Places. Reviews Rusty No. 5 makes Reviews. His first review was on Emily, in the review, he said that more people should like Emily. Another thing that's in his reviews are skits. Sometimes there is an opening skit, sometimes there is an ending skit, usually there's both. In his Reviews, there is a Sir Tompam Hat character. Sometimes, he appears to be rude and bossy, other times he appears to be funny and nice. An example of him being nice is in The Catlin and Conner Review, where he wanted to save Rusty No. 5. An example of him being rude and bossy is in The Skarloey Review, where he locked Rusty No. 5 in his own room. Specials For every holiday or so, Rusty No. 5 makes a special about the holiday that is currently happening. In 2017, Rusty No. 5 made a Halloween Special (Rusty or Spooky???) and a Christmas Special (Tis the Season to be Evil) and a Valentines Day Special (Love is on YouTube) He also has a non-holiday special coming soon called The Legend of Rusty No. 5. Rusty No. 5 will be making a lot of more specials in the future. Meme In August 2017, KingPercyDuckTales thought about the scene from Journey Beyond Sodor where Henry crashes. He said that it would probably become a meme, which he thought should be called, HenryVEVO, like RexVEVO and TruckVEVO. Rusty No. 5 was the first one to do this, and soon enough, it became a meme. Rusty No. 5 Today Rusty No. 5 is still currently working on videos and is still going strong as a member in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Trivia . his early videos, his mom was the host of the channel. **His main inspirations are Thomas Wooden Railway and MrMPS. **His Reviews are his favorite thing his channel. **His favorite Thomas and Friends episodes are Who's Geoffrey? and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars. **The Thomas Wooden Tales hiatus after Season 1 lasted 6 months. **He reached 100 subscribers in 2018. **A sneak peek to Thomas Wooden Tales was uploaded on March 6th, 2016 **His rarest items are his wooden figures. **His favorite Thomas and Friends song is Lets Go. **He has been to Day Out With Thomas twice. **He started using whistles in Season 2 of Thomas Wooden Tales. Dates Rusty No. 5- March 2016-present Thomas Wooden Tales- May 2016-present The Rusty No. Show-July 2016-present Rusty Places-January 2017-present Rusty No. 5 Extras-August 2017-present Category:2016 Category:Current Members Category:Activ Category:Active Members Category:Members